


Bare Face

by cryprey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Malec, Romance, i didnt plan the story yet oops, i think its fluff, kinda cute, shit writing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryprey/pseuds/cryprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec really wanted to see his boyfriend's bare face. That's when he walks into his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Face

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first malec fanfiction/one shot so i hope you enjoy it! please excuse any grammar mistakes or spellings, english is not my first language so don't make fun of me lol. this story is set on shadowhunters aka the tv series. so not the books or the movie. anyways, thank you for checking out this lame story. oh and.. comments make me happy so you should leave those down lmao

Alec watched in amusement as his warlock boyfriend Magnus looked at himself in the mirror while carefully outlining his eyes with a cheap glitter eyeliner that was probably bought at a drugstore somewhere in Brooklyn that made his entire makeup pop up like always and seem more noticeable. But it was never hard to miss out the pigmented black eye shadows(sometimes he would add more than just black), lots of glitter, and the long, thick eyelashes covered in mascara with his colorful outfits that always seem to match with the load of makeup Magnus had on. Alec didn't mind obviously, he loved the way Magnus was. He was unique and different.

But he was certainly curious on what his boyfriend looked like under all that thick and heavy makeup he had on. He wanted to know what he looked like without foundation, highlights, eyeliner, and all the weird makeups he didn't want to list out or probably didn't knew since there was so much to know.

But the boy never wanted to mention about it. He never asked "Hey Magnus, what do you look like without makeup?" or "Hey Magnus, can you take off your makeup one day so I can see your face?" in which he found rude and stupid to ask.

They have been dating for over 2 months now, going on many dates like drinking at his loft, getting drunk at the Pandemonium(in which surprises Alec sometimes because he was never into clubbing or dancing), going to fancy restaurants, and so much more. 

He should at least know what his own boyfriend looked like without his face caked up. Not like he didn't like the makeup because he will always adore Magnus with and without makeup.

But it always intrigued the boy to know. He was curious and ecstatic to know about it. He tried to imagine sometimes but he prefer seeing it in person.

He wanted what Magnus looked like with just his bare face. He knew his boyfriend would look just as beautiful as he is with the makeup. He was indeed inquisitive with the thought of it. And that is why he got that chance.

Magnus invited Alec to his loft to drink(like always) in which the shadowhunter gladly accepted before hopping off his training to get ready. He wasn't sure on what time, but he decided to come early than most times when he went to his boyfriend's fancy place.

He ended up taking a walk which turned more into a run. He arrived, standing right in front of the door of Magnus' loft. Alec smiled to himself before his hand moved slowly to the door, twisting it and turning it before opening the door wide.

Magnus allowed Alec to come right in, he even gave him a spare key to his loft which Alec was glad about. He walked in but stopped. 

'Where was Magnus?' His head pondered, hazel eyes glancing everywhere in the loft. There was only Chairman Meow, laying on the expensive rug purring and rubbing his face against it. He looked up at Alec for a bit before continuing.

Alec perked up a brow in incertitude, walking around quietly. Magnus invited Alec to his place and how he wasn't here? He grumbled and decided to walk more, going into the bedroom.

He was about to walk in further when he saw Magnus, fully dressed with his unusual outfit choice that was obviously vibrant colorful. However something was awfully different.

Alec raised his head up more while Magnus glanced at him and that's when his hazel eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets.

There stood Magnus, hair completely down not even styled and his bare face. Alec nearly had a heart attack right on the spot while Magnus opened his mouth in surprise but no words came out. He closed his mouth.

Both their faces turned into a lovely shade of bright pink as Magnus immediately looked away.

The room was filled with awkward silence and then the entire loft was now filled with the same awkward atmosphere.

"Well.. this is quite embarrassing." The warlock spoke up, his hand slowly moving to place the fluffy eye brush down on the table. But Alec didn't say a word.

He was mesmerized. He felt like Magnus stole his last breath he could ever take. He felt like his world around him became so much clear. He wanted to speak. Tell Magnus he was beautiful. Or better yet, kiss him. But no words came out through the boy's open mouth. His body didn't even move.

The room was silent again before Magnus spoke up again to ruin the uncomfortable and shy atmosphere. 

"I'm sorry, you had to see that.. Alexander." He said softly, his head and body turning to look at his boyfriend who was staring in awe, his mouth gaped, closing and opening like a fish on dry land.

Finally Alec shook his head, his palms sweating and shaking as he took a few steps forward. Then his lips curved upwards, bringing a small smile that immediately turned into a wide grin.

"Magnus I'm-"

"Shocked. Surprised. Horrified by the bare face. Yes, I know my dear Alexander. I didn't expect your early arrival so that's why I took my sweet time getting ready for you of course." Magnus said, cutting the boy off who just stared at him like he saw the most perfect angel ever(in which of course he did)with blushing cheeks and wide hazel eyes.

"Anything but horrified, Magnus." Alec said quietly, his teeth digging into his lower lip gently as his eyes kept still on the bare face in front of him.

Magnus furrowed his brows together in confusion but also in fascination at what the boy had said. 

"I'm surprised you haven't ran away yet." The warlock said, a small smile forming his lips. Alec shook his head and walked closer to the point their bodies nearly pressed and their breaths mingled together.

"Why would I? Magnus, I have never seen you like this. I'm.. I'm really amazed.. You have such a.." Before he could continue, the shadowhunter blushed harder, the pink shade replacing to a red. 

"Beautiful.. f-face.. without.. the m-makeup..." He slowly continued his sentence, stuttering on his words and nearly choking. He didn't really complimented much to Magnus, usually complimenting his outfits or his date choices.

Magnus stared at Alec, perked up in amusement and slight happiness. His small smiled became bigger before cupping Alec's cheeks and leaning in to kiss him in which Alec gladly kissed back; his hands wrapping around Magnus' waist.

"You always know how to make a warlock blush Alexander.." Magnus mumbled against the kiss in which resulted a smile pressed against the warlock's lips.

 

_fin_


End file.
